Día perfecto
by KitsukyR
Summary: Ella sólo quería que ese día fuera perfecto. EdoxWin, One shot.


-¡SÓLO ERES UN ESTÚPIDO! ¿¡ME ESCUCHASTE BIÉN? ¡UN IDIOTA, ESTÚPIDO Y EGOÍSTA!- Y luego de gritarle, comenzó a correr.

Corrió, mientras sólo pensaba en ese idiota.

Estúpido.

Imbécil.

Egoísta.

Y, enano.

Luego de correr un largo rato, se detuvo en una esquina. Su respiración estaba entrecortada, no tenía idea de cuánto había corrido, pero sí de lo agotada que estaba. Así que observó un asiento que estaba a unos pasos más, y lentamente se sentó en el. Miró a su alrededor. Realmente había corrido mucho, ¿cierto? Pensó por un instante en continuar corriendo, pero estaba muy cansada para hacerlo y de todas formas, Edward no la alcanzaría. Además, cuando ella comenzó a correr; él no la había seguido.

Y fue ahí que se detuvo a pensar en cierto detalle que comenzó a irritarla.

Momento.

Ella había huido de donde estaban, ¿y ese **imbécil** ni siquiera se molestaba en ir a buscarla?

-¡VOY A MATARLO!- gritó de repente la rubia, pero se calló al instante al darse cuenta que la gente a su alrededor la observaba con cierto miedo por su repentina euforia. Se sonrojó por la vergüenza a causa de ello, y su mirada fue directa hacia el suelo. "Demonios" pensó Winry. Definitivamente hoy no era su día. Pero… ¿porqué? ¡Se suponía que todo debía ser perfecto hoy! Es decir, cuando Edward la había invitado a ir "dar una vuelta por ahí", ella se había puesto muy contenta.

¿Pero tanto como para tener que maquillarse y arreglarse de esa manera?

Quizá, ese fue su error. Subestimar tanto las palabras de él. Porque eso siempre pasaba entre ellos, o no… O solamente era ella, que se emocionaba tanto con cosas estúpidas.

O no. Tal vez era simplemente la culpa de ese enano. Es decir, él sabía que día era hoy.

Hoy…

¡HOY ERA EL DÍA DE SU ANIVERSARIO, MALDITA SEA! ¿¡REALMENTE TENÍA QUE ARRUINARLO DE ESA MANERA?

Winry suspiró, intentando calmarse. Sólo intentando. Pero claramente, no pudo. Y en vez de eso, ella sintió… ella se sintió un poco… triste.

-Sólo quería que hoy fuera un día perfecto…- susurró la rubia, muy suavemente.

La mecánica sabía que su novio era un chico muy, pero muy celoso. Ella muchas veces veía eso como algo adorable. A veces se ponía un poco insoportable, ya que para Winry el hecho de que su novio golpee a uno de sus clientes de su negocio de Automail's es algo… excesivo. Pero bueno, apartando ese terrible incidente; la rubia siempre pensó que el hecho de que su novio fuera celoso, era una virtud muy tierna de su parte que ella adoraba.

El problema es que Winry nunca se había percatado lo celosa que ELLA podía ser.

La rubia recordaba veces anteriores que había estado en Ciudad Central. Pero de todas formas, le parecía algo sorprendente que haya tanta gente distinta que no se conociera. Era muy distinto a Rizembul, un pueblo pequeño con pocos habitantes. Nada fuera de lo común. Y en cambio llegar ahí, sin saber donde estaba parada, con gente que no la conociera… era raro, debía admitir. Pero bueno, tampoco es que le molestaba, así que pensaba inocentemente que hoy sería un bonito día con su novio.

Hasta que claro, tuvieron que aparecer esas… niñas.

Con todos sus gritos de insoportables, sus saltos, se le prendieron a Edward como un imán. Le decían cosas como "Oh, ¡Alquimista de Acero! ¡Eres tú, eres tú!". Lo abrazaron, como si pudieran. Como si tuvieran el derecho de hacerlo. Es decir, ¿quién demonios se creían que eran? Hablaban estupideces sobre que habían escuchado hablar mucho sobre él, y que era increíble conocerlo. Winry lo conocía mejor que nadie. Y claramente, mejor que ellas. No tenían idea de lo estúpido que Edward Elric podía ser, así que la única mujer que tenía el derecho de decirle lo increíble que podía ser, era ella. Su novia. Winry Rockbell. NADIE MÁS.

Pero lo que más le sorprendió a la mecánica de ojos azules fue la respuesta de Edward. No las había empujado. Ni gritado. Ni golpeado, NADA. Solamente comenzó a agradecer el gesto y hablaba con ellas, agradable. Aunque a la rubia le pareció solamente que estaba coqueteando con ellas. Es que, ¿no se habían dado cuenta que Winry estaba ahí, con él? Ni siquiera se habían molestado en saludarla, la pasaron por encima. Tal vez si ese alquimista les hubiera dicho algo… pero no. Y lo primero que hizo fue gritarle, y correr. Correr, correr hasta llegar a un lugar donde no tenía ni idea qué rayos era. A Winry no le agradaba tanto Ciudad Central después de todo…

Ella sonrió con ironía. Sólo había exagerado todo. Ella era la estúpida después de todo, ¿cierto?

-Disculpe, ¿se encuentra usted bien, señorita?- La rubia escuchó una voz, pero no se dio vuelta para observar, y continuó con su mirada en el suelo.

-Sí. Gracias.-

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer yo por usted?-

-No, gracias.- respondió educadamente con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro.

-¡Al menos podrías mirarme, maldita sea!- La joven que se encontraba en su asiento dio vuelta para observar, y encontrarse sorpresivamente con un Edward que la miraba enojado, y con ramo de flor en su mano.

-¿Edward?...- comenzó a preguntar la mecánica sin quitar el asombro en sus ojos azules.

-¡Ten!- la interrumpió él, antes de que la rubia pudiera continuar la frase; dándole el ramo de flores que anteriormente él tenía.

Winry miró las hermosas flores jazmín que ahora ella sostenía.

Sus favoritas.

-Gracias…- balbuceó ella, levantándose de su asiento; y observando como el joven que estaba en frente de ella tenía las mejillas levemente sonrojadas. –Hum, con lo que pasó hace un rato, yo…-

-¿Qué?-

-Quiero decir, yo…- trató de hablar la rubia,

-No vas a pedirme disculpas.- confirmó a sí mismo el alquimista. Ella lo observó, con una mirada mezclada de sorpresa y enojo a la vez. –Hey…-

-Está bien.- la interrumpió una vez más, sonriéndole. –Sólo voy a pedirte dos cosas, ¿de acuerdo? Así que escúchame con atención.- La chica de ojos azules lo miró, atenta. Confirmando con la cabeza.

-La primera: no vuelvas a irte así. Odio correr con éste calor. Recuérdalo.- La chica formó una pequeña sonrisa, y escondió un poco su cara detrás de las flores. –La segunda: no me interesa nadie más. ¿Entendiste eso? Porque no voy a repetirlo.- Dijo él, y sintió como si los ojos de su chica brillaban de la emoción, o de la ternura. Y ahora sí, ella comenzó a sonreír de verdad.

-Y la tercera…- Winry lo miró sorprendida.

-Dijiste que eran dos cosas.- Lo interrumpió la mecánica, razonablemente.

-Tomaré una cosa extra por la corrida que me hiciste pasar.- Suspiró el alquimista, y con el dedo índice de su mano derecha señaló su propia mejilla, con una sonrisa.

Él le estaba exigiendo un beso.

La rubia lo miró, y sonrió felizmente, dejando el ramo de flores en el asiento; antes de acercarse a él lentamente.

-Claro que sí.- le susurró en su oído, antes de darle un beso sorpresivo para él en sus labios. Luego se alejó lentamente, tomó el ramo de flores que había dejado en el asiento, y comenzó a caminar delante de él.

-¿Vamos?- dijo ella con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios. Edward se le quedó mirándola durante unos largos segundos. Hasta que volvió en sí, y comenzó a caminar detrás de la rubia.

_Hoy será un perfecto día. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Hola! Bueno, sé que no es lo mejor que he escrito, DEFINITIVAMENTE. Pero estaba muy aburrida (sí, aburrida a las 4:00 AM) y me pareció tierno escribir a una Winry celosa =). Jajaja. Sé que tengo fics que seguir, pero hacer éste tipo de historias de un solo cápitulo es mi pasión, no me odien tanto. Jaja. Está algo corto, y mal escrito porque ya me quiero ir a dormir JAJAJA. Así que mil disculpas por ello! Bueno, espero que les guste y sino, gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerlo .

¿Saben que hacen una Kitsu feliz cada vez que dejan un review?


End file.
